incredible_crewfandomcom-20200216-history
Farting Grandpa (episode)
aw hell no. Sketches in Bold indicate the sketch the episode is named after. 'Sketches' *Super Annoying Guy On A Plane - A sketch in which a super annoying guy (Shameik) annoys a passenger while flying on a plane. *Playing Instruments With Other Instruments - A sketch in which Brandon plays the drums with violins as drumsticks. *Milk Harmonica - A sketch in which Shameik plays a harmonica while drinking milk. *Sparkle Beards - A sketch where Shauna and Chanelle decorate theire beards. *You Look Like a Million Bucks - A sketch in which Shauna notices Chanelle looked like a million dollars, but Chanelle was actually covered in dollar bills. *Flip Cup Game - A sketch in which Chanelle and Brandon are playing cup game, but this time with full cups of grape juice. *Talking Goldfish - A sketch in which Tristan notice any strange thing to his new goldfish that can talk and never sleep. *Popular Girl - A sketch in which Jenna (Shauna), the most popular girl in school, walks to the hallway. But she gets unlucky when she was getting hit by lightning, stuck in a spider web, splattered in paint, and covered in flour. *TV Tray Table Tennis - A sketch in which Shameik and Brandon are playing table tennis, using a TV tray. *Fashion Photographer - A sketch in which Werner (Tristan) and Klaus (Jeremy) took photos of kids for picture day, but Werner tells Klaus to spice their subjects up. *GPS App - A sketch in which Jeremy and Shauna uses an app that mimics the GPS voice, and tells their mom some crazy tasks. *Balloon Animal Vet - A sketch in which Jeremy, Shameik, and Tristan perform an operation to a balloon animal. *Doing Something Fun - A sketch in which Shameik and Chanelle are doing something fun while doing something boring. 'Advertisement Sketches' *Don't Disturb the Giant! – A fake advertisement promoting a fake board game that makes a large foot crush the board whenever you land on the "Giant's Foot" space. *Sparkle Beards – A fake advertisement involving two girls playing with beards covered in glitter. *Muffin Jets – A fake movie trailer involving the U.S. military jets in the shape of muffins. *Doug High – A fake TV trailer for a Teen Drama involving a story of a boy named Doug (Jeremy), who was being cloned. The cloning machine malfunctions, spawning hundreds of Dougs. Instead of killing clones, scientists build a high school for them. *Super Fasty Fastburger – A fake advertisement promoting a restaurant for people who are in a hurry, instead, they throw the requested food at them as fast as possible. 'Songs' Running Errands With My Mom – A sketch in which Petey Johnson (Jeremy) raps about how he spends the day running errands with his mom (Annie Sertich) after school. 'Hidden Camera Pranks' *Farting Grandpa – A sketch in which Brandon (dressed as an old man, who has a farting problem), along with Shameik, tricks people in a supermarket. *Wild Beast in a Crate – A sketch in which Chanelle uses an empty pet crate, which moves wildly and produces growling sounds, and pretends that there is a wild beast inside a crate. Gallery EOCNQNC.JPG|Soda Rain! SAG.JPG|Uh Oh spider.JPG|Webhead! ele.JPG|Who ever knew Shauna liked elephants? lightning.JPG|I guess she was shocked when that happened! hospital.JPG|"Where's the hospital?" wind.JPG|Shauna's blown away powder.JPG|Brandon's crying. pic.JPG|Klaus?! bo.JPG|Doing something fun and boring. Category:Episodes